


It's always been you

by shadowsinwinter



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: F/F, Fix-It, Set after PP3, because we all know what universal did
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-21
Updated: 2018-03-21
Packaged: 2019-04-05 15:05:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14046876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowsinwinter/pseuds/shadowsinwinter
Summary: Beca understands that Chloe has Chicago now and she has LA, but she can't leave Chloe for good without telling her how she really feels.Set after PP3, my take on the kiss that should have been.





	It's always been you

**Author's Note:**

> Hana and Chrissie basically implied that Beca just walked up and kissed Chloe and now I can't get that mental image out of my mind.

Beca watches Chloe kiss Chicago.

She watches Chloe kiss Chicago, and feels like her heart is about to fall apart.

Theo is talking to her now, saying something that she can’t hear, because the only sound she can is the frantic hammering of her heartbeat in her ears and the harsh grating of her breaths in her chest. It takes everything she has in her not to let out a whimper when Chicago dips Chloe, deepening their kiss, and then she has to look away, running her left thumb across the knuckles of her other hand, a nervous tic that Chloe has been trying for seven years to get her to drop.

It should be _her_ , she thinks. It should be her up there kissing Chloe instead, because god _damn it_ , she’s been hopelessly in love with the redhead since she was a freshman at Barden. But then somewhere along the line, she’s learnt to be content with quietly pining for her, knowing that Chloe would never reciprocate her affections in that way. She’s learnt to be content with having Chloe in her life in whatever capacity she can, even if it means loving her from a distance, because Chloe is so kind and sweet and _good,_ and Beca is just, well, Beca. Chloe deserves so much more, even if it is killing her to admit it.

The brunette wants so badly to _leave_ instead of being forced to stand there and endure the spectacle going on right there in front of her, but Theo doesn’t seem to notice her discomfort and continues droning on about her contract. She is so close to just turning on her heel and walking away – manners be damned – when Chicago’s phone rings, and he pulls away from Chloe.

“Yes… yes, I’ll be there in five.”

Beca scowls at him as he murmurs a quick apology and rushes back inside, because who the _fuck_ would be so stupid as to walk away from Chloe when you could be kissing her instead? The redhead is still standing there unmoving though, a slightly thoughtful expression on her face as she stares after him, and so Beca takes her courage in both hands, grits her teeth, shoves Theo aside and marches up to her.

“Hey!” Theo protests indignantly as she manhandles him, but his voice sounds faint to her ears, as though it’s coming from a good distance away. Chloe is the only thing she can focus on – it’s like her field of vision has just narrowed down to the redhead’s face, right in front of her.

“Chlo,” her voice is breathier than she would have liked, and she lets out a nervous laugh, wiping her sweaty palms against her dress.

“Hey, Becs,” Chloe smiles warmly down at her, taking her hands and lacing their fingers together. “You were great up there, earlier.”

“Thanks, uh,” she struggles with the words now, rocking on the balls of her feet as she searches desperately for something to say. Chloe’s looking at her, her cerulean eyes wide with concern, and she reaches out to cup Beca’s cheek gently. The soft contact anchors her and she leans into it, trying to engrave this memory into her mind. This is the _last time_ they can be together like this, just Chloe-and-Beca because Chloe has Chicago now and Beca’s moving out to LA for good and –

“Becs?” Her best friend’s voice is laced with worry now, and Beca makes a split second decision. She’s going to lose Chloe forever anyway, so what does it matter if she kisses her now? Selfishly, she decides that she just can’t let Chloe go for good without letting her know how much the redhead truly means to her.

Beca tugs at Chloe’s arm, pulling her down so that their faces are barely inches apart, and then crashes her lips against hers, and then - _Chloe is kissing her back._

Their first kiss is wild and desperate and _hungry_ , and Beca can’t help the whine that escapes her when Chloe pulls away for air before diving back in, and then she’s drowning, drowning, drowning. She loses herself in the scent of Chloe, in the feel of red curls in between her fingers and Chloe’s hands buried in her hair, and feels herself start to go lightheaded due to the lack of oxygen.

To the hell with it, she thinks _._ If she’s going to die, then death by kissing Chloe would be the best way to go.

But then Chloe’s pulling away again, both of them gasping for breath, but she doesn’t go far – she leans her head against Beca’s, and whispers, “Finally. I’ve been waiting for _so long_.”

“What?” Beca thinks she must be delirious from the lack of oxygen, because there is no other explanation for what she’s just heard.

“I’ve wanted to do this for years,” she hears Chloe murmur, and _wow_ , Chloe is leaning forwards to kiss her again. Beca’s knees buckle, and the redhead lets out a soft laugh, warm breath ghosting across her face as she guides them both to a bench, pulling the brunette down into her lap.

“What – what about Chicago?” Beca hates bringing him up right now, she really does, but she wants – needs to know.

“What about him?” Chloe is running her fingers through Beca’s hair, drawing circles against the nape of her neck, and Beca has to fight back a moan of satisfaction at the touch. As it is, she can’t help the not unpleasant shiver that crawls its way down her spine – the redhead seems to just _know_ how to make Beca come undone, and as Chloe continues stroking her hand through chocolate-brown curls, Beca sags against her, her muscles having turned into jelly.

“Saw you kiss him earlier,” she mumbles thickly, and then whines as Chloe’s hands still for a moment. “No, don’t stop.”

Chloe laughs, then obliges. “He’s… not you. I love _you_ , Beca, it's always been you. I’ve be in love with you for so long, you have no idea. But then I didn’t want to ruin what we had by making things weird between us, and what we shared in Barden and New York City can’t last forever. I figured that if I have to move on from you, then maybe Chicago could fill the hole you are going to leave behind – fuck, Beca, are you okay?”

Beca’s crying properly now, relief and sadness and regret flooding through her all at once. She buries her face against Chloe’s neck, trying to stop the hitching sobs that are tearing their way out of her chest.

“Seven years,” she manages to choke out, and Chloe looks nonplussed, so she clarifies. “I’ve been irrevocably attracted to you since you jumped me in the showers back in freshman year, and then I started falling in _love_ with you a little bit more every time I saw you. You took the effort to actually _know_ me when no-one else – not even my own father – did, so how could I resist letting you in?”

She hears a quiet intake of breath, and chances a glace up to see that Chloe’s bright blue eyes are wet with tears, and panics. “Oh my god, Chlo, I’m sorry, please just forget what I said, I-”

Chloe presses her fingers to Beca’s lips, and Beca shuts up obediently.

“We could have been together since your freshman year,” the redhead laughs quietly. “Oh my god, Becs, we are such idiots.”

Beca agrees easily – but then when Chloe is looking at her like that, her eyes soft with love and contentment, she would happily agree to _anything_ she says. She knows that this doesn’t mean that everything’s magically fixed, of course, because there’s still Chicago to deal with and vet school for Chloe and she’s moving up to LA, but then Chloe kisses her again, and then she’s pulling Beca up and they’re stumbling towards her room, and Beca thinks,

They’ve been dancing around each other for seven years and they’re done holding back.

The future can wait.

**Author's Note:**

> i hate universal.


End file.
